The goal of marrying internet and television had been achieved by enabling networking connections built directly into TVs. Consumers can enjoy content stored on internet servers viewed on a TV display screen while also being able to view broadcast TV and content from other devices such as cassette and disc players. The number of viewers who watch entire TV shows on their computers has greatly increased, thereby raising the potential for those same viewers to watch TV shows found on the internet on their TV sets. Companies such as Netflix Inc. have capitalized on utilizing the worldwide internet to provide viewers with movies, which with the marriage of internet with TV, can be accessed on home TVs directly connected to the internet.
As understood herein, it would be advantageous to provide for user-directed search controlled by the TV processor to search a variety of sources and display results including advertisements based on assumptions about the user's demographics.